


Лучше, чем ты

by velkhar, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Гэвина и одного-то было слишком много, а когда в участок прислали второго, весь департамент приготовился взвыть. Громче всех — Гэвин.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 22





	Лучше, чем ты

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Лучше, чем ты  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3145  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид, android!Гэвин Рид (Гейл), Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, UST, драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Гэвина и одного-то было слишком много, а когда в участок прислали второго, весь департамент приготовился взвыть. Громче всех — Гэвин.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Лучше, чем ты"

  
За обновлениями модельного ряда андроидов Гэвин не следил из принципа. Ну, то есть он, конечно, поглядывал одним глазом, что там происходит на рынке — он коп, в конце концов, и должен знать ситуацию, — но без фанатизма и с демонстративной неохотой. Самое важное ему скидывал Эл (до того, как они в очередной раз посрались на его дне рождения), поэтому пропустить что-нибудь архиважное Гэвин не боялся.

И всё-таки пропустил. 

«Ты охуеешь».

Он как раз размешивал в первой за утро чашке кофе сливки, поэтому сообщение Тины перечитал трижды, по очереди моргая то одним, то другим глазом и не понимая, что ему хотели сказать. В итоге смахнул оповещение в сторону, влил в себя переслащенную с недосыпа бурду, а на входе в родной участок охуел. 

Ладно, не совсем на входе. Его встретила мигающая диодом ST300 — она лепетала что-то о том, что капитан Фаулер просил сразу же сообщить, когда детектив Рид приедет, поэтому не могли бы вы подождать буквально минуту...

Гэвин покивал головой, не вслушиваясь, хлопнул пропуском по магнитному замку на турникете, махнул замершему с открытым ртом Миллеру, повернулся к своему столу и вот тогда-то и охуел. 

— Что. За. Срань, — раздельно произнёс он, с трудом сдерживая желание выхватить пистолет. Сидящий за его столом поднял мутные серо-зелёные глаза и чуть сдавленно фыркнул.

— Ну наконец-то. Выспался?

Диод на виске мигал безмятежной голубизной, на форменной куртке сиял треугольник, и сменяли друг друга серийный номер и имя модели. GV200. GALE. 

В остальном же за столом Гэвина сидел Гэвин Рид и с насмешкой смотрел на своего двойника. 

После нескольких секунд молчания, за которые в офисе успела установиться совсем уж гробовая тишина, — даже принтер впечатлённо зажевал бумагу и больше не шуршал листами — андроид опустил ноги со стола и неохотно встал.

— Нас Фаулер видеть хотел, — он похлопал Рида по плечу. — Давай, прогружайся, мешок с костями. А то я прямо слышу звуки системных ошибок у тебя в голове.

Следующие полтора часа Гэвин прятался в кафетерии, заливал стресс самым ядреным эспрессо, на который была способна местная кофемашина, и раз за разом пытался дозвониться Элайдже. Его двойник — Гейл, сука, что за пидорское имечко! — наоборот ошивался в общем зале. Многие даже не замечали, что перед ними андроид: пробравшийся по стеночке в комнату отдыха Миллер, нервно гогоча, рассказал, как десять минут обсуждал с ним одно из дел, а потом тот неожиданно ухмыльнулся, поворачиваясь правым боком, и поблагодарил Криса за ценный опыт.

Ценный, мать его, опыт по притворству человеком. 

— Срань господня! — На вопль Андерсона Гэвин почти не обратил внимания, только раздражённо уткнулся в кофе. — Это ещё что за хрень?

Рид поболтал мутную тёмную взвесь в стаканчике и буркнул:

— Приходил бы на работу раньше полудня, знал бы. 

За спиной раздались шаги и слегка нервозное:

— Только не говори, что на самом деле всё это время ты был андроидом.

Дурацкое предположение вызвало у Гэвина истерический смешок. Он обернулся, но вместо Хэнка нос к носу столкнулся с желтящим диодом Коннором. Тот просканировал его внимательным взглядом и покачал головой:

— Нет, лейтенант, детектив Рид определённо человек. 

Гэвин вскинул ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, медленно сжал перед лицом Коннора кулак, с шумом втянув в лёгкие воздух. Андроид даже не вздрогнул, а Хэнк покачал головой. 

— Человек или нет, а по-человечески не понимает.

— Да чего я не понимаю?! — теперь Гэвин окрысился уже на Андерсона. — Думаешь, ты первый за утро, кто решил подойти и спросить, какого хрена в участке два меня? Вы с твоим пластиковым щеночком даже не пятые! 

Швырнув наполовину полный стакан в мусорку, он выругался. Хэнк с Коннором понимающе переглянулись. 

Элайджа по-прежнему не брал трубку, три десятка сообщений — восемнадцать лично засранцу, ещё двенадцать достались Хлое — глумливо прочитали, но оставили неотвеченными. Гэвин запихнул телефон в карман и отправился вновь терроризировать кофеварку.

Серию GV готовились выпустить в массовое производство буквально накануне революции, но из-за решения обкатать в полевых условиях более специализированную и сложную модель RK800 с внедрением в структуры повременили. После же революции на руках у «Киберлайф» осталось около сотни андроидов-офицеров, как их окрестили. Сложнее простых патрульных, проще навороченного детектива. Понять конкретные различия Гэвин не пытался и в присланную вместе с GV200 видео-брошюрку не вслушивался — вместо этого он раз за разом набирал Элайджу и считал про себя плюшевых альпак, чтобы успокоиться.

Итак, сотня GV200 осталась на руках у «Киберлайф», и их нужно было куда-то деть. Вот и сплавили туда, куда и делали — в полицию.

Одно было хорошо: центральному департаменту по распределению от совместной комиссии Иерихона и «Киберлайф» достался один-единственный GV200, остальных раскидали по другим участкам, кого-то даже в спецназ запихнули. Гэвин знал, Гэвину звонил охуевший Аллен и долго и прочувственно матерился в трубку. 

Почему у целой сотни грёбаных пластиковых ушлёпков оказалось ебало детектива Рида — вопрос был особенный. Фаулер пытался вызнать подробности у самого Гэвина, но тот отбрехался незнанием и сбежал — в кафетерий, да. Названивать своему драгоценному братцу. Так и не дозвонился. 

Он помнил, как пару лет назад под пьяную лавочку подписал разрешение на использование своей внешности в разработке новых моделей андроидов — у Эла тогда был очередной приступ лиричной депрессии, он обнимал смиренно вздыхающую Хлою, поглаживал её по обнажённой спине и плакался, что его созданиям, увы, не хватает души, а людям не хватает совершенства. Как от этого они пришли к заявлению: «Если я помру, можешь сделать себе терминатора с моим лицом, только хорош уже ныть», — Гэвин честно не помнил. А вот загоревшиеся глаза брата и собственную биометрическую подпись на договоре — помнил прекрасно.

Первые пару дней Гейла в участке обходили по широкой дуге. Такая же широкая дуга доставалась и Гэвину, но тот был и без того слишком зол и взвинчен, чтобы обращать внимание на значительно увеличившееся пространство вокруг. Терпеть получалось разве что Тину, которая всегда плевать хотела на грубость Рида, но эта вертихвостка и с Гейлом быстро нашла общий язык. 

Тина-то и стала первым звоночком, показавшим матёрым копам, что GV200 не так страшен, как они его себе нарисовали. Потом его застукали перешучивающимся с Крисом, непринуждённо болтающим с Мэттом и Кристи...

И на выездах Гейл был полезен и эффективен: внимательный, расторопный, умеющий находить общий язык со свидетелями...

И в офисе отчёты у его напарников — а перебрасывали андроида от детектива к детективу, словно тарелку для фрисби — оказывались идеально заполненными, и кофе он всегда был не прочь принести...

А ещё чёртова жестянка каждый раз, получая похвалу, находила взглядом Гэвина, убеждалась, что тот всё слышал, и криво подмигивала двумя глазами сразу.

Гэвин стискивал зубы, бесился, насиловал кофемашину, зарывался по уши в отчёты и пахал, за месяц подняв свою раскрываемость до небывалых высот. Довольный Фаулер хмыкал и советовал готовиться к экзамену на сержанта, а Рид чувствовал, как от переутомления кружится голова, и ненавидел весь мир. Он хотел повышения, но не так и не такой ценой. 

— Гейл меня... напрягает, — поделился однажды Коннор, и Гэвин поперхнулся. Андроид серьёзно мигал диодом и не отрывал взгляда от замершего на станции подзарядки двойника Рида. — Это странное чувство. Он выглядит, как вы, ведёт себя, как вы, но при этом, используя те же паттерны поведенческих реакций, он кажется гораздо более дружелюбным и приятным собеседником и партнёром. Это странно.

Гэвин отчётливо скрипнул зубами — судя по тому, как переметнулся взгляд Коннора, даже слишком громко — и устало-недовольно спросил:

— Ну а от меня ты чего хочешь? 

— Просто делюсь впечатлениями, — Коннор пожал плечами. — Мне показалось, это важно для вас.

— Знать, что мой пластиковый близнец во всём лучше меня? Заебись поддержка, жестянка, другого от тебя и не ждал. 

— Детектив, я не это...

— Да похуй, — отмахнулся Гэвин, оставляя Коннора мигать диодом. На душе стало ещё поганее, чем в последние дни.

Гэвин привык отрицать многое в своей жизни. Явный интерес к робототехнике — после успехов Элайджи он дал себе зарок не лезть в эту тему, даже сдал в библиотеку полное собрание Азимова, о чём до сих пор жалел; свой не такой уж, если присмотреться, мудаческий характер; очевидную влюблённость в Коннора...

Отрицал он всё это довольно вяло, да и то когда кто-нибудь спрашивал напрямую. А там уж — в глазах смотрящего. Кто на самом деле хотел познать тонкую душевную организацию детектива, тот понимающе хмыкал и либо оставлял в покое, либо, как Тина, начинал бессовестно подкалывать. Тот, кому было похуй, считал его нетолерантным мудаком-андроидоненавистником с личными счётами к Коннору.

Но сам-то Коннор не слепой. Он же своими сенсорами чуть ли не мысли читать умел. И улыбался так — понимающе. И кофе приносил иногда. Всегда вовремя и всегда до боли вкусный. Идеальной температуры и крепости, словно у них с кофемашиной какая-то хитрая договорённость была. 

Поэтому, застав однажды поутру Коннора, беззастенчиво флиртующего с Гейлом, Гэвин почувствовал себя преданным. 

— Вы даже шутите одинаково. 

— Брехня. Мои шутки лучше. Ты улыбаешься им в полтора раза чаще. 

Коннор покачал головой — то ли соглашаясь, то ли наоборот, сдерживая возражение. Гэвин мог бы сказать, что в последние недели ему просто было не до шуток и зубоскальства, мог бы вмешаться в разговор и заткнуть свою зазнавшуюся копию, но вместо этого устало прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза.

Не оставалось сил даже злиться. 

— К чему это соперничество?

— Какое соперничество? — удивление Гейла казалось почти искренним. — Я просто делаю свою работу. Разве я виноват, что делаю её хорошо? Или я должен периодически лажать, чтобы твой любимый детектив не расстраивался?

Ответа Гэвин не дождался: шумно хлопнул дверью, привлекая внимание андроидов. Коннор чуть вздрогнул, резко выпрямился и нервно замигал диодом; Гейл оскалился, фальшиво-приветливо махнул рукой. 

— Как дела, Рид?

На средний палец Гейл фыркнул и кинул многозначительный взгляд Коннору. 

Всё-таки ссоры с Элом всегда выходили Гэвину боком. У Камски была богатая фантазия, да и слабости сводного брата он знал даже слишком хорошо. Так что месть удалась. Десять из десяти.

Гэвин проснулся от того, что кто-то аккуратно, самыми кончиками пальцев тряс его за плечо. Поднял голову, с трудом разлепил глаза.

Сперва показалось, что над ним склонился Коннор, но тихий встревоженный голос принадлежал не андроиду.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть. Сколько ты уже без выходных?

— На том свете отдохну, — Рид широко зевнул, вновь устраивая голову на сложенных руках. — А пока что мне надо доделать отчёт. 

Тина хмыкнула, присела на краешек стола и легонько помассировала Гэвину затылок. Рид блаженно замычал, жмурясь.

— Вот и я вижу, что работа кипит. 

— У меня обед. 

Аккуратные поглаживания убаюкивали, Гэвин задремал, чувствуя, что вот-вот провалится в настоящий сон. После у него будет болеть всё тело, голова превратится в тугой чугунок, но пока что ему было так хорошо...

Трель телефона под самым ухом заставила Рида подскочить на стуле. Диспетчер пробурчал в трубку номер дела, адрес, предупреждение, что преступник вооружён и на место уже выехал спецназ, и отключился. В следующую секунду на рабочую почту пришло дублирующее информацию письмо.

— Труба зовёт, — криво улыбнулся Гэвин.

Диспетчер не додумался в числе прочего сообщить Гэвину главное. Поэтому, приехав к старой заброшенной школе на окраине, Рид едва не сбежал обратно в участок — прямо пешком. Возле служебной машины SWAT, склонившись вместе с Алленом над планом здания, стояли они.

Коннор водил пальцем по голо-бумаге, отмечая наиболее удачные входы для групп захвата, Гейл торчал рядом и лениво крутил в руках пистолет. Пистолет у андроида, дожили.

— Рид! — Гэвин обернулся на оклик и едва успел перехватить прилетевший в него бронежилет. — Ты не торопился, я посмотрю?

Показав смутно знакомому спецназовцу средний палец, детектив, путаясь в застёжках, подошёл к Аллену — тот заметно расслабился, когда концентрация жестянок вокруг него снизилась, пусть их общее число и не уменьшилось.

— Не знал, что это твоё дело.

— Полторы недели по складам и заброшкам мотался. 

— Херово мотался, я погляжу.

Они обменялись крепкими рукопожатиями, андроидов Гэвин демонстративно проигнорировал — попытался. Всё, как всегда, испортил Коннор, со вздохом развернувший Рида к себе и в пару ловких движений затянувший ремни бронежилета. Ещё и по груди его легонько похлопал:

— Не стоит так торопиться, детектив, без вас операцию не начнём. 

— Шнурки ему ещё зашнуруй, — фыркнул Гейл, и Коннор с Гэвином одарили его одинаково скептическими взглядами. Андроид стушевался и, гордо вздёрнув голову, удалился к готовящимся к штурму группам захвата.

— Пидор.

— Гэвин!

— Ещё скажи, что я не прав.

Аллен кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Гэвин, опомнившись, отшатнулся от Коннора, сам андроид замигал своей лампочкой. 

— В одну группу вас не ставить. Я понял.

Идея Аллена не ставить Гэвина и Гейла была бы хороша, если бы всё, как обычно, не пошло по пизде. Спецназовцы споро оцепили здание и соседнюю пристройку, соединённую со школой общим подвалом, и отправились на зачистку. Коннор, как главный переговорщик, на случай, если андроид решит прикрыться заложниками, мелькал одновременно на всех каналах связи, Гейлу на это, видать, не хватало вычислительной мощности, но и он периодически ухитрялся вставлять ехидные комментарии. Ребята Аллена тихо пофыркивали, Гэвин скрипел зубами.

А потом сигнал от передатчика андроид исчез. 

Коннор успел предупредить, что последний раз регистрировал присутствие GV200 на первом этаже возле котельной, а потом эфир заглушили звуки пальбы, ругательства и прочие шумы. Гэвин, матерясь, рванул в соседнее крыло, к котельной. 

Пол под ногами скрипнул, фонарик выхватил из темноты дверной проём, ведущий в техническое помещение. Рид затормозил, проверяя предохранитель, заглянул внутрь и вздрогнул, когда спокойный голос Коннора прямо ему в ухо произнёс:

— Заложницы освобождены, девиант обезврежен. 

Из котельной донёсся отчётливый металлический лязг и грохот. Гэвин шагнул вперёд и едва успел отпрыгнуть от двух сцепившихся андроидов. Гейла он узнал по бликующей в свете фонаря надписи SWAT, второй — высокий широкоплечий девиант, судя по комплекции, принадлежал к грузовым моделям. 

И сейчас бывший грузчик методично выбивал из двойника Гэвина дурь. 

— Полиция Детройта, не двигаться!

Как и ожидалось, девиант проигнорировал приказ, но всё же отвлёкся на одну долю секунды — этого времени Гейлу хватило, чтобы вырваться и отскочить на полшага назад, ближе к Гэвину. Грузчик взревел, замахиваясь.

От первого удара Гейл ушёл одним слитным движением в сторону, от второго уклонился вниз, а третий припечатал его к стене, выбивая из деревянной перегородки пыльную труху, а из андроида — странный механический скрип. 

Гэвин никак не мог поймать момент и прицелиться: движения жестянок были слишком быстрыми и размытыми. Гейл уже вывернулся из медвежьей хватки девианта и теперь кружил вокруг здоровяка, ухмыляясь заляпанными тириумом зубами. 

— В сторону, жестянка!

GV200, на удивление, прислушался, подныривая девианту под руку и отступая к Риду. Гэвин выстрелил дважды, целясь в ноги, но грузчик грациозным, почти что танцующим движением отскочил в сторону от пуль и, словно таран, беззвучно бросился на детектива. Выстрелить ещё раз Гэвин не успел: его буквально за шкирку сдёрнули с места и выкинули в коридор. 

Если бы не шлем, Гэвин точно заработал бы сотряс. От удара об стену на мгновение потемнело в глазах, фонарик вылетел из рук и теперь лежал в полутора метрах левее, высвечивая из темноты кусок некогда белой, а сейчас грязно-серой, в ржавых разводах стены. 

Гэвин осторожно поднялся, слыша в эфире встревоженный голос Коннора и злющий — Аллена, требующего доложить обстановку, и доковылял до фонарика и, двигаясь на звук, вернулся в котельную. 

Стоило переступить порог, как в наушнике-клипсе наступила блаженная тишина. Гейл неаккуратной кучкой валялся возле трубы, грузчик медленно разворачивался в сторону Гэвина. 

В замкнутом помещении выстрел прозвучал оглушительно. 

Девиант с дырой на лбу упал на колени, дёрнулся и застыл. Гэвин опустил пистолет.

— Идиот! — кучка, которую Рид уже считал деактивированной, зашевелилась, вновь обретая очертания GV200. — Ты убил его!

— Не благодари. 

— Я его почти взял! Как мы узнаем, где он держит заложников, если ты размозжил ему процессор?!

— На кофейной гуще, блядь, погадаем! — Гэвин со злостью запихнул пистолет в кобуру и стянул с головы шлем. В клипсе по-прежнему было тихо, похоже, девианты — из-за одинаковой внешности свидетели принимали минимум двух андроидов за одного — чем-то экранировали котельную. Надо будет, чтобы криминалисты здесь пошарили, может, найдут ещё что интересное. — Кто тебя просил в одиночку сюда лезть?

— Можешь у своего братца спросить, зачем нужно было программировать меня... таким! — Гейл скривился и обличающе ткнул пальцем в своего двойника: — Если ты думаешь, что быть андроидом с кучей противоречивых команд в башке — большое удовольствие, то ты сильно ошибаешься! 

— Бедненький, — Гэвин облизал губу, чувствуя солоноватый вкус крови, и зло сплюнул. — Процессор у него перегревается. Сейчас расплачусь. 

— Плачь, детка, плачь, — осклабился Гейл. — Что тебе остается делать, если даже с перегретым процессором я всё ещё лучше тебя?

Гэвин завис, переваривая услышанное. Гэвин ухмыльнулся и откинул в сторону шлем и фонарик. Гэвин с хрустом размял шею. 

Гейл открыл рот — это было заметно в желтоватом свете диода, — но сказать ничего не успел. 

От удара у него съехал скин, он отшатнулся, а руку Гэвина от костяшек до предплечья прострелила острая боль. Будто в бетонную стену впечатался.

Андроид странно заклекотал, замахиваясь, но Рид был к этому готов и от летящего в голову кулака уклонился легко, а вот подножка стала для него неожиданностью. Он почти упал, в последний момент вцепившись в плечи Гейла. Тот пошатнулся, но устоял до того момента, как Гэвин с силой дёрнул его на себя, заваливая на пол. 

От удара локтем в нос в таком положении Риду увернуться не удалось. В ответ он боднул Гейла лбом в солнечное сплетение и, пока андроид стабилизировал разом сбойнувшие системы, рывком перевернул его, схватил за грудки. Кулак проехался по левой скуле Гейла и вниз, а потом андроид поймал Гэвина за руку и дёрнул на себя. Хруст разнёсся по всей котельной. 

Кажется, Рид заорал. 

В себя он пришёл, почувствовав, что его прислонили спиной к стене и аккуратно похлопывают по щекам. Прямо перед глазами тревожной лампой мигал диод Гейла.

— Ты мне руку сломал?.. — сам бы Гэвин и слова не разобрал из той мешанины хрипов, в которую превратился его голос. 

Андроид, видать, слишком охуел от случившегося, потому что ответ прозвучал до боли растерянно и виновато:

— Я случайно... 

Против воли Гэвин хрюкнул и прикрыл глаза. Судя по звуку, Гейл привалился к стене рядом с ним. И теперь они сидели в темноте — два похожих друг на друга, как братья-близнецы, полицейских. Один из мяса, другой из пластика. С одинаково разбитыми ебалами. Красота.

— Заложников уже нашли, — через пару минут прохрипел Гэвин. Гейл механически повернул голову. Красный диод мигнул, переходя в жёлтый, и андроид сбоящим голосовым модулем прощёлкал:

— Сразу сказать не мог?

Гэвин ухмыльнулся и тут же сморщился — подсохшая корочка крови на губе разошлась болезненной трещиной. 

— Давно искал повод начистить тебе рожу. 

— Кто кому начистил. Я отражу в отчёте, что ты бросился на меня.

— Да делай что хочешь. 

Помолчали. Гэвин полез в карман за сигаретами, сдавленно зашипел, одной рукой, той, что была не сломана, вытряхивая из коробки зажигалку и сразу несколько сигарет. Гейл продолжал флегматично наблюдать за ним и, наконец, хмыкнул: 

— До последнего не верил, что ты чуть не прикончил Коннора в архиве. 

Гэвин нашарил пальцами сигарету, сунул её в рот и попытался прикурить.

— А теперь?

Гейл зашевелился, судя по клацающему звуку, поправляя вышедшую из пазов челюсть. 

— Всё ещё не верю.

Затянувшись, Гэвин откинул голову назад, стёр противно щекочущую подбородок струйку крови и расхохотался. 

Гейл внезапно повернулся к дверному проёму, Гэвин сквозь собственное сопение различил в коридоре шаги.

— Эй, мы здесь! — горло предательски сипело, поэтому Гейл, закатив глаза, крикнул то же самое, но громче. Рид одобрительно кивнул, прислоняясь затылком к стене. 

Шаги приближались, стало слышно, как Коннор переругивается со спецназовцами. Замелькали лучи фонарей. 

Гейл неожиданно хмыкнул и несильно толкнул Гэвина в бок. 

— Слышь, придурок. Давно спросить хотел. Ты же в курсе, что вы с Коннором взаимно друг по другу сохнете?

Сигарета выпала изо рта прямо на брюки. Гейл мигнул уже совершенно спокойным голубым диодом и с превосходством фыркнул:

— Придурки.

— Интересно, — Элайджа задумчиво поболтал в стакане сок. — Что всё-таки хотел Гэвин? Не похоже, что он рвался извиниться.

Хлоя моргнула, склоняя голову набок, и с лёгкой улыбкой предположила:

— Возможно, он хотел обсудить, почему «Киберлайф» выпустила новую линейку полицейских андроидов с его внешностью, не уведомив его об этом.

Элайджа неопределенно пожал плечами, листая ленту новостей на планшете, а потом до него дошёл смысл сказанного.

— «Киберлайф» — что?!


End file.
